


When things just go wrong

by Crazen_Blackfang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazen_Blackfang/pseuds/Crazen_Blackfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion's just found Another drake but when Garaxion shows up things just go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garaxion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a RP me and my friend did. ^-^ I'm a bit new to writing Wrathion style things so... first time! :) Sorry for any mistakes was in a sort of rush to get this in. ;-;

Wrathion sighed. He had just found another Black Dragon he had know of and sensed before but couldnt find him until recently. He was already annoyed by most of his champions from the Veiled Stair - but this just seemed to add onto all of that. He paced the room, awaiting for his agents to finish off the other dragon who was with the Black Dragon. He had no idea who this one was, but he didn't need one Black Drake and another annoying him. There was a sudden loud crash from inside the room, he ran into the room, seeing a Chromatic Dragon crush one of his agents - Amber to be specific into nothing but a pile of blood. The Dwarven agent (Wrathion had forgotten his name) was slammed into the wall, unconscious. Wrathion growledand summoned enough energy for the same spell he had used on Fahrad - A spell which would subdue the Drake. The Drake growled unable to fight back against the spell making Wrathion grin, but at that moment the Black Dragon himself leapt to his feet and wrote something to the Chromatic Drake beside him and the Chromatic Drake whimpered and shifted to his worgen form. Wrathion stared at the Black Drake before the dragon began writing to him. '' Why did you envolve my son?'' He had wrote onto a wooden board. Wrathion read it, his gaze went to the dragon. Wait...this Chromatic Dragon was his son? Well.. Wrathion supposed that would explain alot. '' Had - your son not intervened perhaps he would not be in here in this situation with you.'' He said. The Black Dragon growled. '' You could have left my son be, and escorted him elsewhere, Black Prince.'' Wrathion narrowed his eyes at the writing. '' True... but it simply hadn't occured to me, Crazen.'' Wrathion knew Crazen very well, as he had sensed him before but due to a certain MORTAL he had escaped his grasp. It would not happen again. Crazen suddenly let out a chittering laugh. Wrathion had no idea what he was laughing about - until he felt a prescense behind him. He whirled around, facing a worgen in  
dark armor. ''Who are you worgen, and why are you here?'' The Worgen responded in a dark voice. '' I am Garaxion, Leader of the Council.'' Wrathion folded his arms. '' I do not know who you are but I simply wish for you not to be-'' He was interuptted when Garaxion had spoken again. '' I am here for you..'' Garaxion nodded absently. '' Yes, You will be the perfect test subject.'' Wrathion became puzzled, what was he talking about? His thoughts were disturbed when suddenly, shadow tendrils rose from the ground and locked him in place. A twilight portal opened beneath his feet and the tendrils dragged him in. He let out a shrill cry as he was pulled through, and he lost consciousness. Wrathion slowly awoke, finding himself chained to a metal  
pole right in the middle of the Lifebinder's former prison - in Grim Batol. Why was he here? A familiar voice laughed behind him. '' Look around you, Black Prince. Look at my beautiful work!' Wrathion turned his head to Garaxion. '' This is not 'beautiful' work! This is stupid work for people willingly falling into corruption!'' Garaxion laughed again. '' No, Black Prince. Allow me to show you.'' Garaxion undid the chains and pushed him forward, towards an open twilight egg. '' Go inside and observe my work.'' Wrathion shook his head. '' I can see this corruption perfectly fine from here.'' Garaxion shook his head. '' You do not see the full power of it, now go inside to get a better look.'' ''Honestly I am fine from where I'm standing.'' Garaxion suddenly shoved him into the egg, the opening sealed shut, leaving Wrathion trapped inside. He smacked against the shell, but it refused to budge. '' Release me from this 'thing'  
worgen!'' Garaxion chuckled. '' No.'' He attached some sort of machine to the egg which began to fill it with sleeping gas. '' Now.. why don't you just relax.. and sleep.'' Wrathion groaned, holding onto the shell, sliding down it, trying to keep himself awake. '' N-No.... I- w-will not....'' Garaxion powered the machine more, the gas surrounding Wrathion in thicker layers. Wrathion  
felt his eyelids close and his body relax as he fell unconscious once more. He woke up to strange tendrils wrapping around his body, they tore off his clothes and wrapped around his eyes and legs. Wrathion struggled, one of his hands making past the tendrils and feeling the shell he clawed at it making a small tear, but more tendrils wrapped around him, a few wrapping around  
his arm and pulling it back as the egg healed itself. He suddenly felt a tendril slip into his ear, it went to his mind and began to rub it, making him feel a strange and numbing feeling. Whispers began to come into his mind, but he resisted blocking them out, and still struggling physically. He used his free hand this time, tearing another tear but the same thing happend again.   
Another tendril slipped into his ear and began to do the same thing as the other one. Wrathion felt weaker and he could feel the corruption waiting for the right moment to strike. He continued to struggle, but the tendrils began to glow in a low twilight colored light and everytime they touched him, they made him feel more numb and relaxed. The voices in his head became louder  
and one of them spoke louder among them all. '' Close your eyes... and embrace this gift... do not fight against it. Join us like you are destined to do.'' Wrathion snarled lashing out as he fought. ''I WILL NEVER HELP AN OLD GOD!!'' Wrathion felt his strength regaining as his anger rose, he kicked out with his feet, and he felt a huge part of the egg give away to the pressure. A  
few of the tendrils fell out and squirmed on the ground before dying off. Wrathion felt some hope of freeing himself and struggled harder, the voices being pushed out of his mind, as he freed his arms, and ripped the tendrils from his ears, he tore the tendrils off his legs, and seeing his clothes shred up, he climbed out of the egg, gasping in exhaustion from having blown too much  
energy. Garaxion laughed. '' Look at you, naked, exhausted, and afraid.'' ''I am not AFRAID you stupid-'' Wrathion snapped before Garaxion lifted him up by the throat. The worgen's eyes began to glow with a twilight color, his eyes also flashing, attempting to hypnotize Wrathion, but Wrathion struggled, tilted his head away and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before tendrils  
shot up from the ground, a few grabbed his head, forcing him to face Garaxion, and the others held Wrathion's eyes open. Wrathion struggled, but with Garaxion's grip, and the tendrils holding him into position - he couldn't look away from Garaxion, he felt his body and facial expression begin to soften. Garaxion smirked, setting the Black Prince back on his feet to observe his handiwork. Garaxion leaned close and whispered into his ear for him to repeat, '' You are mine now...'' Wrathion, unable to fight the hypnosis which kept him locked under Garaxion's control, began to repeat the sentence. '' I-I.... a-am... y-yours... n-n-now...'' Garaxion continued to whisper into his ear, '' You are a good boy, just like my own son...'' Once again, Wrathion repeated. '' I-I..... am.. a-a..'' He paused.. hesitating merely a second before continuing under Garaxion's watchful gaze. ''....G-good boy.... j-just like y-your own... s-son.'' Garaxion smiled, and whispered into his ear once more. '' I love you, son.'' Instead of repeating this time Wrathion responded, with an option that the hypnosis made him thought was the right thing to say. '' I-I love... y-you.. t-too... f-father.'' Garaxion leaned in- and licked Wrathion's cheek, while using twilight magic to attempt to corrupt his blood. ''Now, you will sit here like a good boy while daddy works.'' Garaxion ushered him to repeat what he said. '' I-I.... w-will.. s-sit here l-like a-a.... g-good.. b-boy... w-while.. y-you work.'' Garaxion smiled, rubbing Wrathion's head as he went perhaps 10 feet away, near a lava pool and began to work. Wrathion meanwhile, sat down, wrapping his arms around himself, still without clothes, as he waited for his 'father' to finish his work.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garaxion's finally finished his work, and when Wrathion has a weird dream things just get... weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! ^-^

After what seemed like an eternity Graxion had finished his work. Turning to his 'son' and walking towards him, he certaintly had plans for the boy, regardless of who he was. He conjured a pair of clothes for Wrathion, they were typical style; Leather with Black and purple in swirling designs around each peice. He held them out to Wrathion. ''Get up and put these on.'' The whelp stood up slowly, nodding as he took the clothes and put them on quickly. After he had dressed he faced Garaxion awaiting anymore commands. '' Go rest, you'll need it.'' ''W-where c-can I rest?'' The whelp stuttered at every word, showing a hint of fear towards Garaxion from the hypnosis. Perfect. Garaxion thought for a moment and knew exactly where to let him rest. '' Follow me.'' He commanded and Wrathion nodded obediently. He headed towards the entrance of Grim-Batol, the whelp following him at his heels. Upon reaching outside he shifted into his dragon form, which just so happened to look like Ultraxion. '' Get on.'' Wrathion  
blinked at the command and nodded, climbing onto his back. He leapt into the air, enjoying the feeling of air hitting his face as he flew towards the Twilight Town. There were still some remaining cultists, those who had chosen to remain loyal of course and with the Dragonmaw gone at the moment, they were free to do as they pleased. He landed infront of the corridor of one of the main buildings, where power was mostly drawn from. The whelp climbed off his back and Garaxion shifted. He walked inside the building, this particular building had been reserved for Garaxion whenever he needed power for his experiments. He stood infront of a platform, used to draw power from one being and transfer it to whatever experiment Garaxion happend to be doing. He pointed to the platform, silently ordering him to lay down on the platform. The whelp followed the command, laying down on the platform. '' Now... just close your eyes... and sleep.'' He used a bit of twilight magic, just to make the whelp sleepy. Wrathion closed  
his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Garaxion grinned. Oh yes.. he was going to have alot of fun with this one. He mumbled an incantation, twilight tendrils rose from the ground and wrapped around the Whelps' body. Garaxion sat by his 'son' and watched him sleep almost smiling. Perhaps he could keep this one.. and he prayed no adventurer, none of the whelps agents would interfere with him and his new 'son'.

\---------------------------------------------  
Wrathion felt.. very VERY dizzy, he had felt something wrap around him and had thought it to be his 'father's arms. Something told him to move.. told him to follow the strange twilight trail that was now floating in the air. And he did, whatever was wrapped around him unwrapped and allowed him to move, he stood up and began to follow the twilight lights. After atleast 5 minutes he heard voices in his head... he recognized them but who were they? 'Your Majesty? Where are you, what's going on?' Came Left's voice. 'W-what? W-who are you? Why are you in my head?!' 'He must've been mindcontrolled or something, Left. I suppose we should try to break him out of it.' Right. That was Right. He began to remember... he remembered the Veiled Stair, he remembered Right and Left, and most of all he remembered Anduin. He remembered the charming young prince's smile and the way he always laughed when he knew Wrathion had been cheating at their Juhui game. He snapped out of the sleep trance, to find himself standing at the  
maw of an old god like creature. He stepped away from the maw. 'Right?! Left?!' He tried to reach out to them but their prescence's both had vanished. Something from behind grabbed him and shoved him into the mouth of the creature, and his vision faded to Darkness.

\----------------------------------------------

Wrathion woke up with a start, sitting up faster then a person could BLINK. Garaxion was sitting right next to him. '' What happend? Are you alright?!'' Garaxion looked at Wrathion, alarmed. Wrathion suddenly remembered what had happend in the dream and he leapt to his feet, shifting into his whelp form and flying towards the corridor. He was nearly there, but before he could fly out, tendrils rose up from the ground and wrapped around him. They slammed him into the ground and Wrathion growled in frustration. He opened his eyes to find Garaxion hold his head in his claws, Wrathion closed his eyes, he would NOT be controlled again... no... he couldn't fall for it. He had to remember those he cared about, which seemed to be the only thing breaking him from his hypnotic state. Garaxion chuckled, his voice turned almost hypnotic just by itself. '' You know you wish to look...'' Wrathion shook his head. '' No, I don't wish to look!'' The tendrils grabbed at his forepaws, trying to move them away, but Wrathion kept his eyes covered. After about 3 minutes, struggling between the tendrils, Garaxion himself moved Wrathion's forepaws out of his face, and he locked gazes, although Wrathion tried to fight, Garaxion's grip was much stronger and he was unable to pull away. Wrathion fell under the hypnosis once more and Garaxion grinned, using magic to force Wrathion into his human form. '' You won't ever leave Daddy again, You will stay with Daddy.'' Garaxion said, and Wrathion repeated. '' I-I won't ever l-leave again... I-I'll s-stay w-with... y-you.'' Garaxion pulled Wrathion into an embrace, grinning triumphently. Garaxion wanted this drake to be his son, for he had feelings for the young whelp, and he would get his wish even if it meant mind controlling Wrathion.


	3. ''Fun'' Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garaxion has realized that he's a bit obsessed with his 'son' and decides to do something a bit different with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definetly not for children! It contains rape - not too bad but still, kids shouldn't read this. X3

Garaxion hummed, grinning as he watched his 'son' sleep. He had taken them both to a dwarven town not too far away, Thundermar is what the dwarves seemed to call it. Garaxion took out a silver watch from his pocket. He opened the watch and smiled as it dinged a song, he couldn't remember exactly what the song was called but... it was often used for hypnosis, so he had more advantages over his 'son'. He didn't want to lose his new child, and he had to convince his master - Quad - to allow him to keep Wrathion. Which wasn't easy at all, infact Quad was still on neutral terms on whether or not he could keep his 'son' but Garaxion himself wanted to keep him. He hoped Quad would allow him to keep the whelp. His head instantly went up when he heard Wrathion whimpering, he watched him stir in his troubled sleep. The whelp didn't sleep very well, Garaxion didn't know if it was the hypnosis, or that Wrathion had these dreams on a daily basis. He got up, walking over to where Wrathion slept, and began to nuzzle against him. ''Wake up.'' Garaxion hummed, shaking Wrathion a little bit. Wrathion jumped, quickly opening his eye, his body began to relax when he saw it was only Garaxion. Garaxion rubbed Wrathion's head with affection, and Wrathion nuzzled against the hand, letting out a small chitter. ''Good boy,'' Garaxion whispered into Wrathion's ear. '' Follow daddy..'' He got up, and walked out of the temporary room, to another with a larger bed. He stopped infront of the bed and motioned Wrathion onto it, which he climbed on the bed and sat down, waiting. Garaxion got onto the bed afterwards, sitting infront of Wrathion - oh yes... his senses tingled to mess with the whelp.. to... violate him in many ways. The sensation was overwhelming, and Garaxion gave into the temptation. He leaned closer to Wrathion and whispered into his ear again. '' You will love Daddy, and do exactly as Daddy tells you to.'' Garaxion began to take off Wrathion's clothes as he repeated. '' I... I will love you.. and d-do whatever you tell me too..'' Garaxion left Wrathion's leggings on, as he wanted to save that part for last. Garaxion's armor - other than his own leggings melted into a shadowy substance and faded away. He silently ordered the hypnosis spell to make Wrathion make-out with him and Wrathion did, he pushed forward, his lips colliding with Garaxion's as their lips rubbed against eachother, Wrathion brought his hand to the back of Garaxion's neck - where his neck and shoulders met, beginning to nead there, making Garaxion relaxed as they continued to kiss. Garaxion slid a claw down Wrathion's bare back and began to drag scratches along his back, drawing a little bit of blood but not too much. Garaxion soon found himself rocking his hips, they rolled against Wrathion's stomach and Wrathion let out a moan against Garaxion's lips making him smirk. Garaxion moved his free hand down to Wrathion's hips, rubbing them and digging his claws into his hips. The whelp whimpered moving his hands from Garaxion's neck down to Garaxion's chest where he began to rub and scratch, putting claw marks all over Garaxion's chest. He mentally commanded Wrathion to do more... things to Garaxion other than just kissing and scratching. Wrathion tore off Garaxion's leggings and his own - rubbing their hips against eachother, Garaxion moaned, pushing Wrathion down on the bed and rubbing against him, letting out moans and uncharacteristic snarls as he did so. Wrathion stayed compliant, allowing Garaxion access to whereever he wanted. He moved his head up, nibbling on Garaxion's worgen nose, which made Garaxion moan, and he moved his hips faster, making Wrathion freeze and drop his head to just moan. Garaxion stopped - leaning his head on Wrathion's shoulder and panting heavily against him. The Whelp rubbed a claw against Garaxion's back, and Garaxion silently commanded him to dress. He moved off the Black Prince - they'd sure made quite a mess....oh well.. He'd have Wrathion clean it up. When he looked up from the mess Wrathion was already dressed and waiting. Garaxion moved off of the bed. '' Clean up this.. mess.'' Garaxion commanded, calling to shadow magic, which weaved around him in clusters, his armor reforming on his body. Wrathion had grabbed a towel and was now cleaning the mess off of the bed. Once Wrathion had finished, Garaxion had grabbed the whelp and dragged him to another room where barrels, grain sacks, and a few other items were stored. He sat Wrathion down, summoning Tendrils, which climbed into Wrathion's ears - rubbing against his mind, making him relaxed, too relaxed for his vision to even focus. Garaxion summoned shadow chains and wrapped them around Wrathion's wrists, chaining him to a wheel which was attached to one of the giant ale barrels. With the tendrils Wrathion wouldn't feel chained - he would merely think that something was keeping him from going to the door. '' Stay here..daddy has to go work.'' With those words, Garaxion walked off and out of the building to take care of some more business, leaving Wrathion by himself.


	4. Tick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garaxion accidently left a watch in the room he locked Wrathion in, and Wrathion begins to follow the watch's orders once it begins to speak to him through strange ticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I was so busy with everything else and Grrr! Anyway, here's chapter 4. ^-^

Wrathion sighed, he had no clue how long he was in the room waiting for his 'father' to return but it was quite awhile. He'd managed to find food and some rum to live off of as he waited, also passing his time by staring at a watch Garaxion had left behind. It was...captivating to Wrathion. Everytime the clock ticked he would tick, and everytime he ticked he would sway his head.

It was beginning to become mezmerizing, and Wrathion couldn't stop. Not even when Garaxion opened the door to greet him, or when the tendrils slid out of Wrathion's ears. Garaxion laughed at what Wrathion was doing. '' It seems to love that watch alot, son.''

''Tick.'' Was Wrathion's only reply, and it would be his only reply for the next few days. Garaxion hadn't minded it meant he didn't have to attempt to control Wrathion over and over again. Garaxion set off for an assignment, as usual, leaving Wrathion alone in their room where they slept.

''Good bye, Son.'' Garaxion smiled, rubbing Wrathion's head.

''Tick.'' Wrathion responded.

Garaxion moved away from Wrathion and left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Wrathion kept his eyes fixated on the watch, he finally looked away at a can of paint and had the best idea to suprise his 'father' - and to make the watch happy too. In Wrathion's perspective the watch had feelings and it spoke to him all the time. It often told him that it enjoyed his company and that he should stay, and stay Wrathion did. Wrathion covered his hand in paint writing 'Tick' on himself, the walls, the bed, the floor, shifting in whelp form to even write the word on the ceiling. He giggled, continuing to swipe up paint and write 'tick' on whatever he could find.

Garaxion came home, unlocking the door and his eyes went wide at what he saw. The Black Prince sat in a corner, the word 'tick' in red paint all over him aswell as the entire room. Garaxion knew this had gone way to far already, he hadn't expected the watch to do THIS! It wasn't programmed to do this kind of thing anyway, so what was messing with the watch's system? Garaxion stepped cautiouslty over to Wrathion, snatching the watch from his hands, making Wrathion whine as he reached for the watch.

''TICK!'' Wrathion hissed trying to reach the watch.

''No, no more tick for you,'' Garaxion growled and broke the watch. He knew he'd make a new one and fix all the flaws in this one. Wrathion cringed, setting his head on his knees.

''T-Tick?'' Wrathion asked, his voice was breaking up as he broke out of the insane haze.

''No, no more tick. But, Daddy is going to get a suprise for you, okay?'' Garaxion smiled.

''O-Okay...'' Wrathion frowned and tilted his head as Garaxion grabbed his arm, sending twilight energy into him to renew the mind control.

''Now, let's go get you washed off, hm?'' He began to drag Wrathion out of the room, taking him in the direction of the nearest water fall.

''Yes, f-father.'' Wrathion said, following Garaxion to get washed off. Garaxion grinned to himself, he knew exactly what.. or rather WHO this suprise was going to be.. and perhaps he could toy with both of them. He would go to find the other prize who was none other than Anduin Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind.


	5. Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin was finally able to convince his father to go look at some mysterious reports in the Twilight highlands but his real reason was a report of the locals seeing his friend Wrathion who was with another dragon. Anduin however is knocked out and captured by Garaxion and the Prince's only hope is to snap Wrathion out of the spell before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of When things just go wrong. Ugh! I was so busy with everything I didn't have time to get it done! But here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfiction here!

Anduin Wrynn stared at the ground as he flew over the Twilight Highlands. He had started to worry when a Dwarf by the name of Dael Bounbrew, reported that a Black Dragon and a worgen who was a dragon himself were in one of their towns. Of course he father wouldn't let him LEAVE until he agreed to bring guards along, which was annoying and it could become agreeable, since this according to his father could be a 'hostile situation' and from what the dwarf had recalled it seemed to be.

''Sire,'' said a guard pointing to a village which happend to still be recovering from twilight infestation. '' I think this is the town the Dwarf mentioned.''

Anduin looked at the town and nodded. '' Let's land and see what we can find and if the two dragons are still here.''

The gryphons seemed to understand and began to land on their own accord, which came in handy at times. Once on the ground Anduin and his guards dismounted and a nearby stable master took the gryphons to a stable. A local dwarf ran up to Anduin and his guards, pointing towards an old building.

''It's great teh meet yeh yer highness, Dael had said he'd get yeh ta come 'ere. The dragons have been in that there buildin' for awhile, one of 'em seems to be in a trance 'er somethin'.''

''Thank you for the information, I promise you we will try to resolve what's going on and try to make them leave.'' Anduin smiled as the dwarf ran off, towards his own home, and Anduin and his guards walked towards the old Dwarven style building. Of course it led underground as most Dwarves preferred to live underground. Anduin and his guards cautiously went down the ramp and Anduin opened the door on the left. His eyes widened as Wrathion sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around himself. He payed no attention to Anduin or the guards but only to a small item on the bed. Anduin noticed how Wrathion's eye were a different color; a beautiful shade of twilight.

'Oh no.' Anduin thought, but his thoughts were interuptted as there was a loud thunking noise behind him. His guard were on the floor, both had twilight spears in their heads and a menacing looking worgen stood behind where the guards were.

''It looks like I didn't have to go looking for my prize afterall! It came to me..'' The worgen laughed and shot twilight magic at Anduin and Anduin knew no more.

When Anduin came to, he was chained to a wall, Wrathion was still on the previous bed, staring at the older Prince in confusing and curosity. The worgen from earlier was nowhere to be found, but Anduin felt as though he was nearby.

''F-Father said y-you were a gift... w-who are you?'' Wrathion tilted his head.

'A gift?!' Anduin thought. 'What sick game is this? And who is he calling father?'

''A-Are you g-gonna talk?'' Anduin's thoughts were interupted as Wrathion spoke again.

''Wrathion, it's me, Anduin. Don't you remember me?''

Wrathion seemed puzzled anymore and the Black Prince shook his head. '' No, Father said that you were supposed ot keep me company when he went away, but you seem scared.''

''Wrathion, your father is dead-'' Anduin started speaking before Wrathion interupted.

''No, father's alive. He was the worgen that killed your guards and knocked you out, I could hear what was going on.'' 

Anduin shook his head. '' Wrathion, that isn't your real father! Your real father is dead and you know this! You had him killed for corruption in the first place!''

Wrathion opened his mouth to speak before Garaxion's voice spoke in his mind. ' He's trying to take you away from daddy.....is that what you want..?' Wrathion shook his head. '' No! You're lying!''

Anduin pressed on. '' No, I'm not! Wrathion that worgen is lying to you! He's trying to control you!''

Wrathion hissed and growled. '' NO! Father wouldn't lie to me! He would never lie!'' Wrathion screamed. Anduin struggled in his chains, trying to get free, maybe if he could free Wrathion then-

Garaxion walked into the room and to Wrathion, sitting next to his 'son' and pulling him into a hug as he laughed at the human prince. '' You can't take my son away from me, little one.''

Anduin glared at Garaxion. '' Who are you?! Why are you doing this to Wrathion?!''

''I'm not doing anything to my son, and my name is Garaxion, Leader of the Dragon Council.'' Garaxion smiled as Wrathion continued to hug him.

''He isn't your son and you know it! You're trying to control him-'' Anduin was interupted as Garaxion pushed Wrathion off of him and he walked to the other prince, grinning.

''You know.. it would be a shame if your father thought you were dead...''

''My father wouldn't fall for that... he wouldn't-''

Garaxion slashed Anduin in the chest, blood dripping from his chest heavily. Anduin winced from the pain.

'' Oh really? All I have to do is deliver a piece of clothing with some blood and he'd fall for it.'' Garaxion grinned. Suddenly, Garaxion's expression changed as he got a message in his head. '' It seems I must be leaving.... which is... unfortunate.'' Garaxion looked to Wrathion and smiled. '' Do keep an eye on him.'' Garaxion walked out of the room as Wrathion nodded.

''W-Wrathion.... you need to.. snap out of this..'' Anduin groaned.

Wrathion only stared blankly at Anduin, it had been hours since Garaxion had renewed the spell and already the Black Prince was starting to try to breka out of it. Anduin seemed to notice this and decided to take advantage of it.

''Wrathion, listen to me. You can snap out of this... and we can leave... and Garaxion can't bother you anymore..''

Wrathion let out a huff as his eyes seemed to be going to their normal shade of red. '' Ngh... An-Anduin? W-When? W-Where?'' The Black Prince looked around, he got off the bed and broke Anduin's chains, helping to older Prince stand. 

''Are you alright, Anduin?'' The Black Prince questioned as he began to lead Anduin out of the building.

''I should be the one asking you that, Wrathion.'' Anduin laughed.

The Black Prince couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. '' Right, well, I suggest we get back... because dear Prince, I beleive we have A LOT of explaining to do.''

Wrathion led Anduin to the gryphons and they both took off for Stormwind.... trying to decide the best way to explain the missing guards and how Anduin was wounded.


End file.
